Crossover Platformer
Before I start with the article, I would like to thank the creator of Five Nights of Crossover, Bolt-Weed. I believe this is one of the better articles on the wiki. It's a great series with alot of thought put in it, there's alot of stuff to see. The game would be fun if it existed. It also comes to boot with a great fanbase (a bit small though (deserves more)) and awesome rps and q&as. Crossover Platform is a Five Nights of Crossover and Fazbear Platformer spinoff. The game doesn't exist in the timeline in Five Nights of Crossover, it's merely a "minigame" in the location. The evil Slenderman has taken over and started to make havoc on the animatronics. Characters There are a few characters in this game, attempted to be balanced as possible. NOTE: On defense, depending on what it is (aka Whole Heart), that's how much is taken from a heart (aka Whole Heart = take away one heart but half heart = take away half of a heart) Stats Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the all-around character in the game. He shares the same appearance and attack as he did in Fazbear Platformer. He also has been upgraded with a new duck attack, Tophat Toss. *SPEED: 50% *DEFENSE: Whole Heart *JUMP: 50% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Microphone Jab *D. ATTACK: Tophat Toss Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam (BBB for short) is the faster and defensive character. To balance, he has low health and a not very powerful attack. *SPEED: 60% *DEFENSE: Half Heart *JUMP: 50% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Hat Toss *D. ATTACK: Hat Toss Medic Medic (red) is a defensive and healthy character, he has a slow speed and low jump to concinpate. *SPEED: 40% *DEFENSE: Half Heart *JUMP: 40% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Overdose *D. ATTACK: Heal & Bandage Inkling The Female Inkling appears as a very fast and high jumping character, her health is low to balance. She also has a special ability to spray ink and swim in it. *SPEED: 70% *DEFENSE: Whole Heart *JUMP: 60% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Splattershot *D. ATTACK: Squid Transformation **As a squid, speed is increases and jump is increased depending on your speed. To return to normal, press the attack button. Alternative Costumes & Attacks Each character can unlock alternative costumes and attacks during the adventure, these can be equipped. Freddy Fazbear *Freddy's skin can be turned into a Toy Freddy-esque skin. *Freddy's skin and attack can be changed into Golden Freddy from Fazbear Platformer. *Freddy's attack can be changed to Bonnie's Sour Note and Chica's Pizza Toss from Fazbear Platformer. Birthday Boy Blam *BBB's skin can be changed into a dark green, damaged version of himself from Five Nights of Crossover 3. *BBB's duck attack can be changed to Precaution, which sets a portal down where Blam is. If he does it again elsewhere, he can use the portal for quick transportarion and ambush his enemies. Only two portals are out at a time, and it takes 13 seconds for the portals to vanish. Medic *Red UBERcharged skin. Inkling *The Inkling can be changed to Male, this is unlocked from the start. *Inkling's attack can be changed to a Splat Roller. *Inkling's duck attack can be changed to the Kraken, which can destroy enemies while jumping. If used for too long, the Kraken will not work for 15 seconds. Worlds The worlds are based on the character's main location from their origin. World 1 - 2Fort 2Fort is a Farmland from the Team Fortress 2 series. This is the homeland for the boss BLU Medic. BLU Medic has similar attacks to the Medic, but doesn't seem to be able to heal itself. The first levels are day while the final is night, and the one imbetween is sunset. The Red UBERcharged skin, the damaged BBB skin and Bonnie Sour Note alternatives can be found here. World 2 - Inkopolis The home town for the purple coloured Inkling Boy. The reason it isn't blue is because Inkling Girl's alt (Inkling Boy) is blue. The Inkling Boy Boss uses all of the Inkling's regular moves, but the attack is a Splat Charger, along with some Splat Bombs. Inkling's Splat Roller and Kraken along with Freddy's Toy Freddy skin can be found here. World 3 - Flumpty's Domain The home town for Kevin Jr.. The location takes place in all the locations from ONaF2, starting in CAM 1 (with Eyesaur as the main enemy) to The Office, where you fight Kevin Jr.. Same attacks as BBB. BBB can obtain Precaution and Freddy can obtain the Chica Pizza Toss here. World 4 - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria The last proper location. You fight Toy Freddy here. This is the FNaF2 location, you start in the Main Hall and work your way through from Game Area, Prize Corner (Puppet Miniboss) and then the Show Stage. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and the Mangle are common enemies here. Main Hall features Bonnie and Chica (withered) along with Foxy attempting to kill you. Freddy can obtain the Golden Freddy power here. ??? The last world, which only has one level, named Slenderman's Forest. It's only a cliff with trees in the background, until the final boss, a Giant Slenderman appears. Slenderman can whack you with his tentacles (on his back) or wipe you off with his hands. You must jump on his tentacle to give you enough bounce to land on his head. When his health is at half, he grabs you and throws you to exactly the same place, but mirrored. After beating Slenderman, you win the game, and peace is restored. Trivia *BBB's green damaged skin is referencing the events of Five Nights of Crossover 3 when he was a phantom. *Unlike in the proper game, the Inkling's Kraken attack cannot climb up walls even though it can in Splatoon. **However, same cannot be said about the Splattershot. When tiles are completely flooded by ink, ink will pass through the tiles, damaging all enemies underneath it quite viciously. *If you take a look at Freddy's idle animation, you will see his eyes going blue, and he will do a very quiet version of the Toreador March. Even though this is useless, for some reason it seems to glitch at random times, soon stopping. Gallery coming soon. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs